Broken Bits
by Bits'n'Pieces The Pony
Summary: On a quest to become self-sufficient. She enters a contact that she may regret. Rated for later chapters. TwilightXOC FluttershyXOC PinkieXOC
1. Read Between The Lines

_**Broken Bits**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Warning: The following story will contain adult themes at a later time.**

**If you want a better idea of what the OC looks like look at my avatar or here: .com/albums/ff286/linker_**

* * *

It was another perfect day in Ponyville, the sun was shining and a gentle cooling breeze was blowing. Today, however, was also a day of woe for a certain purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, who decided to start becoming self-sufficient. Twilight decided to start a business of her own and was in the process of researching the possibilities.

"Come on Spike!" she said with a frustrated grunt.

"What's the big deal, Twilight," the purple baby dragon mused, "I mean why do you want to do this? The Princess pays for all of our expenses anyway."

"That's just it Spike. What are we going to do when she stops?" Twilight responded almost immediately, "All of my friend have jobs and are more than capable of sustaining themselves."

What she said was true. All of her friends had some sort of job; Rarity had her own boutique and sold dresses for a living, Applejack had the farm, Pinkie worked for the Cakes, Dash worked in the weather team for Cloudsdale, and Fluttershy took care of sick animals. They all had way of supporting themselves; they earned their Bits, while she got everything paid for by the Princess. She wanted to be like them, to be able to earn her own Bits and be her own pony. So she decided to open a business and be an entrepreneur. There was one problem with her plan; however, she needed money to start and a lot of it. Twilight couldn't ask the Princess since she felt like it would defeat the purpose, as well as the fact that she wanted to surprise her mentor. She could not ask her friends either, since that would be way too much to ask for. Twilight felt stumped and try as she may she couldn't think of any other way. She was lost in thought for a couple of minutes until she heard her #1 assistant call her.

"Twilight, Equestria to Twilight, Come in Twilight." Spike teased.

"What is it Spike?" Twilight asked obviously annoyed.

"Well I may have just found the answer to your problem." Spike replied holding a phonebook with a number circled.

Twilight read the advertisement a little confused.

_**Emergency Came Up! Planning To Start Your Own Business! Need Bits Today!**_

_**Then Call:**_

_**Bits'n'Pieces Lending Co.**_

_**Where Bits are lent at your highest convenience.**_

_**Or Visit our Location…**_

"A lending company?" Twilight muttered

Twilight knew what a lending company was, because she saw a couple of them in Canterlot; however, she had never heard of such a thing here in Ponyville, in fact for the time she has lived here she has not even seen it. Twilight knew how they worked and what they had to offer and decided since there was nothing left to try, she would check it out. She ran out of the library with very much excitement, because she might actually accomplish her goal. Her excitement died as soon as she arrived at the building. In fact, it seemed very intimidating, it was smaller than the library but it appeared to have a dense and strong atmosphere. The building was a charcoal color that almost looked menacing, its yard seemed to be very plain, but what seemed to frighten Twilight was that half the building expanded into the Everfree Forest. Twilight looked at the building like it was going to eat her alive if she got closer; however, she started to walk towards the entrance, in a way that seemed to be against her better nature. She walked slowly and carefully walked toward the almost unwelcoming doors. Once Twilight arrived at the door she pushed it open slowly and carefully with her hoof. The inside felt even more frightening, there was dead silence, it was dark, and Twilight had to wait for her vision to adjust. Nopony was at the front.

"Hello, anypony here?" Twilight called into the darkness.

There was no answer, which unnerved Twilight further.

"_Maybe it's closed."_ Twilight thought, _"This place is so quiet."_

"Hello, How may I help you?" a menacing voice called Twilight out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw a set glowing red eyes. They startled her tremendously, but she recovered enough to respond.

"Umm…Hello. I read that this is a lending company and wanted to enquire about obtaining a loan." Twilight stared at the serpentine eyes and smiled a little nervously.

"Welcome to Bits'n'Pieces. How much are you looking to borrow?" the eyes stated followed with a smile full of razor sharp fangs, "I am Bits'n'Pieces."

A pony walked into Twilight's view and sat behind a desk that was neatly set up. The pony had a short, scruffy black mane and a longer, equally scruffy tail. The pony itself was a dark blue color which made it hard to make out in the lighting. The crimson reptilian eyes stared at her like they were bloodthirsty. Twilight could tell it was a unicorn but it also seemed to have a pair of wings, not natural like Dash's or the Princess', but mechanical and cold. This unicorn was wearing a suit, not unlike the custom made ones that rich ponies ordered in Canterlot. It was a plain black coat and a white button up shirt. This unicorn was taller than Twilight and seemed to have a heavy aura hanging from his surroundings. Twilight heard a little voice in the back of her head telling her that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, but once again she ignored it and pressed on.

"Y-yes, sorry, just admiring your office," Twilight stuttered mentally kicking herself, she had never been a good liar. The unicorn sitting in front of her seem unamused and stared at her with a sharp gaze.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you." Twilight introduce herself only to earn another sharp gaze; however, she continued, "Well you see I wanted to start my own business, but I will need a loan to start off." Twilight stated with a nervous tone clearly in her voice.

"Well, Ms. Sparkle, I would like to see your business plan, your projected revenue, and most importantly how much do you need," the unicorn almost said in a calm menacing voice.

Twilight complied handing him the paperwork. She started to fidget. As the dark unicorn seem to scan through her reports with a scowl across his face. He reached the last page and a sinister smile crawled on to his face, much to Twilight's dismay. After a silence that seemed to last ages, the voice in Twilight's head came back telling her to turn back.

"How much do you need Ms. Sparkle?" the dark voice called her out of her thoughts.

"About twenty thousand bits." Twilight answer a bit too quickly.

The dark pony's smile seemed to grow wider as he asked, "How long do you think it would take you to pay me back?"

"Around six months at most, sir," she stated. At this point Twilight felt like a scared filly.

"Okay here is what I will offer you. Form WDG-637 it is up to you to read it but I will give you the basic information on it," the tall unicorn noted, "This form is for a loan of twenty five thousand bits, with a two percent interest over six months with the payment of the loan due at the end of the six months…"

Twilight stopped listening after that, twenty five thousand was more than enough and a two percent interest was a dream. She mocked the voice in her head and decided she was right about this being a good idea.

She was called out of her thoughts by the dark voice again, "You may take the contract home to read it over if you would like or if you want you can read it here."

Twilight read the contract, well at least she tried but she was too excited about this actually working out. So she skimmed the contract is more like it. It was about sixty pages thick crammed full of legal mumbo and Twilight just couldn't focus.

"Okay I'll do it!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure Ms. Sparkle?" the dark unicorn asked.

"Yeah I read it and I'll do it," Twilight lied and surprised herself with how good that lie was.

She signed the contract with a wide joyful smile. The dark unicorn shook her hand and chill went down her spine. He signed the check and with his dark smile and handed it over. As Twilight left she heard the unicorn say:

"Remember Ms. Sparkle, one way or another I always collect what I am owed."

Twilight closed the door behind her with very much excitement, she couldn't wait to tell her friends.


	2. A Party of Confusion

_**Broken Bits**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Warning: The following story will contain adult themes at a later time.**

Twilight walked with a little pride, and a check in her saddlebag, through the streets of Ponyville. That was easy to see and she wanted to tell everyone about the great deal she just made. The first one to notice of course was a pink pony that just happened to bump into her.

"Hiya, Twilight, how are you? You seem happy and that is good cause I like seeing my friends being happy…" the cheery pony dragged on.

"Pinkie Pie! Can you do me a favor," Twilight quickly got a word in, Pinkie quieted down, "I would love for you to throw a party because I have some news to share."

The pink earth pony gasp sharply and exclaimed, "A Twilight-Has-Some-Exciting-News-To-Share-With-Her-Friends Party, I've never had one of those so I'll make sure to make it extra special with cake, and ice cream and balloons…" The pink pony bounced away quickly making plans for the evening. Twilight sometimes wondered how Pinkie managed to keep up all that energy, all the time.

Twilight was sitting on her bed check in hoof just smiling. With a quick glance at the clock she realized that she was almost late for the party she had asked Pinkie to organize. She put the check in question in her saddlebag and dashed off to Sugar Cube Corner.

The party was at full blast, there was dancing and games, a typical Pinkie Party; however, the time to sit down eat cake and hear Twilight's news had come. The pony friends had gathered round with their slices and the anticipation was so thick it could be scooped with a spoon. Finally the white unicorn spoke.

"Alright, darling, what are this magnificent news Pinkie Pie says you have?"

"Yeah, Twilight, did you find a super rare copy of some book or something, egghead?" this comment was made by certain cyan Pegasus.

"Ah, come on, sugar cube, ya'll know, ya'll can tell us." The country pony spoke.

"Alright girls," Twilight stated, "I know you are very anxious to hear this." After this statement everypony settled and listened. Twilight continued, "I have decided to start a business of my own and today I managed to get the finances needed to do so."

The room went completely silent for a full thirty seconds before everypony started to cheer. Once again everyone settled down and congratulated their friend.

Applejack spoke up, "Well, as a fellow business pony, Ah'm mighty happy for you Twi' and more importantly we should all thank the Princess, since it was mighty nice of her to lend you the money."

"Well that's the other thing," Twilight responded, "I haven't told the Princess yet. Since I wanted this to be a surprise and all."

Everypony looked confused. Silence once again, only to be broken Rarity, "Well then where did you get the bits, darling."

"Well look for yourselves," Twilight said as she displayed the check.

"This check is redeemable for twenty five thousand bits towards Twilight Sparkle," Pinkie read the printed words on the check cheerfully; however, as she was reading the second part her voice lost the cheer, " To be drawn from the account of Bits'n'Pieces from Bits'n'Pieces Lending Co."

There was silence again, except this was a heavy, solemn silence almost as if somepony had died. All the ponies shifted in their seats, with visible discomfort in their faces. Pinkie seemed to try and look at everything, but the check, Fluttershy let out an audible, "Eep", Rarity had a nervous demeanor and a shaky smile, and Applejack and Rainbow had scowls in their faces.

"Ah right, sugar cube, ah think ya'll need to go an' take that check back. That's one bull ya'll don't wanna mess with." Applejack said in a half growl, half command.

"Oh, Twilight if you needed bits you could have just asked, that is if you wanted," Fluttershy commented.

The murmurs of her friends continued. Twilight didn't understand why this was a big deal. She tried asking, she kept getting the same response, to take the check back. She explained her plan to her friends halfway convincing them, but it all just seemed to have been too much for everypony to handle. They all headed out to their respective homes. It had been a strange day the purple unicorn thought to herself, but the thoughts were soon replaced by the grand opening of her bookstore. Everything seemed peaceful yet again; however, Twilight did not know she was being watched by a hungry pair of crimson eyes.


	3. The Time Has Come

_**Broken Bits**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Warning: The following story will contain adult themes at a later time.**

Another day, another pile of bits or at least that what a lavender unicorn wished. To her business however it meant quite the opposite, if it continued like this she would have to declare bankruptcy. She was now thinking that perhaps a bookstore was not the best business to run in Ponyville. In fact she thought back to the fact that her library was almost rarely visited by anyone. Twilight sighed and thought, "_Is this what it has come to, do I now live in an age where ponies don't appreciate books anymore? Well at least I won't lose much?" _She was pulled from her thoughts by the ringing of the door.

"Welcome to BookQuest! Where every story is an adventure!" Twilight said cheerfully.

"Hiya Twi, how's the bookstore comin' along?" asked the newly announced AppleJack.

To be quite honest Twilight was glad to see AppleJack. She needed someone to talk to after such an empty day, but most of all she was extremely frustrated.

"Ugh, it's not working out like I planned at all. It seems that ponies don't like books as much as I do!" Twilight exclaimed in an irritated tone, "I don't understand AJ. All the business books I read didn't mention anything like this." Twilight looked at AppleJack, it looked like she had just finished applebucking, and the purple unicorn knew this for a fact, since her friend smelled strongly of dirt, apples and sweat. She was brought back to Equestria by her orange friend talking.

"Well, Twi, ya see, it ain't simply about openin' a place and sittin' waitin' for ponies to up an come in," AJ said, as she saw her friend taking in every word. "Sometimes you have to go an git down and dirty to bring them in to yer shop."

"I know that AJ, I have been advertising my shop since it opened," Twilight sighed.

"That's not what I mean Twi. Let me give you an example. See this," the sunset pony pulled out an apple, "Are ya hungry?"

"No, not really, I'm not really in the mood for apples today." Twilight responded a bit confused, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Twi, Ah'll have you know this ain't an ordinary apple," AJ said nonchalantly, "This here is a Sweet Apple Acres brand juicy Red Delicious Apple. This here apple was grown not only to perfection, but help ya fill ya twice as much as any regular apple. This here apple has the most satisfying crunch that when you bite it once ya'll won't want to stop." As AJ continued Twilight was getting hungry and most of all curious as to whether or not that apple was actually as tantalizing as AppleJack made it sound. Twilight caved.

"All right AJ. How much is it?" the purple unicorn nearly shouted.

AppleJack smiled smugly and stated, "See what Ah mean ya have to make ponies want to come in here and buy things, like what I did with mah apple."

Twilight thought about it for a minute than she had the perfect idea, but she needed to restructure her business plan. "AppleJack that's it, You're a genius!" She exclaimed.

AppleJack blushed and said, "Well, Ah don't like to brag."

"Do you think you could help me for a little while, AJ?" Twilight asked with renewed excitement.

"Sure thing Twi, What do you need help with." AJ responded still flattered by the earlier comment.

I had been a few hours since they started, but finally they had finally finished. Both ponies were completely exhausted.

"Twi, Ah don't understand what happened but we moved everythin' around." AJ said.

"Don't worry AJ you'll understand tomorrow," Twilight responded.

The next day as AJ was walking into town to set up her apple cart she noticed ponies all headed in the direction of Twilight's bookstore.

"What in tarnation?" AJ muttered to herself. She approached Twilight who was wearing a sign and ringing a bell. "What is going Twilight?"

Twilight stopped ringing the bell. "Applejack I'm glad you're here. Please take a seat with the rest of our friends as the reopening takes place."

Applejack with next to Rainbow Dash, who looked just as confused I she was. In fact the same could be said for Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Well Pinkie just seemed excited to see all her friends. Everypony was muttering excitedly.

"Good morning everypony. Are you all excited to be here?" Twilight yelled in a pep rally sort of way that her even her friend did not know she could. Everypony was confused to hear the studious pony talk in such a manner that they didn't answer. "I didn't hear you, is everypony excited to be here this morning?"

The element of loyalty, in order to support her friend, yelled at the top of her lungs, "YEAH!"

"Well I guess she's the only pony excited to be here," Twilight said, in a way that would rival Iron Will, pointing at Rainbow Dash, "She will be the only one to experience the coolest…most awesome…fabulous…Up All Night Coffee House." Everypony seemed to be getting pumped.

"So I will ask one more time. Are you excited?" Twilight shouted, the ponies went wild this time.

"A coffee house that's it?!" somepony yelled from the very back. Everypony quieted and looked at Twilight expectantly.

"If you think this is any regular coffee house than you would be sadly mistaken. Since not only would we serve only the best coffee. Every day will be an adventure here at Up All Night. First and foremost who here likes to get up in the morning to work all groggy. You early birds no longer have to worry because Up All Night is there for you." Twilight continued as the ponies talked amongst themselves agreeing, "That's not all folks Up All Night will also be there with you on afternoons when you want to relax with a cup of tea and a book after work. Up All Night will be there with you artistic ponies who want to express yourselves with our Tuesday night poetry night. Up All Night will be there for you rock stars who like to sing, on our Friday night Karaoke. And for all of you night owls we will have the night time library for those who need a little time for themselves." Twilight kept building their excitement. "Now everypony are you excited?"

The dam of their excitement broke, they all cheered and yelled and whisled.

The ribbon was cut, ponies went in, drank, ate and read.

The five element bearers approached Twilight, all with a different type of drink in their hand.

Rainbow was the first to speak, "Wow Twi I didn't think you could do such a pep talk."

"I must say dear, it was quite unexpected from such a studious mare," Rarity agreed.

"Ah it's nothing girls, I just used an old pep talk spell," Twilight said blushing from embarrassment, "Who really gave me the idea was AppleJack?"

"What…me? Nah, Ah just told her that in order to sell ya have to make people want yer product," AJ stated simply.

The shop had finally cleared out, a mess of napkins and assorted trash left in between the tables and chairs. The friend cleaned, as they talked, each noting a particular perk of Twilight coffee house. Rarity noticed the décor, she mentioned that she enjoyed the modern look with just a touch or retro chic. Rainbow liked the fact that the reading area had chairs composed of clouds making them comfortable enough to nap in. Fluttershy liked the open door to pets and homely feel of the place. AppleJack she liked the sturdy shelves and down home cooking. Pinkie liked the sound system for the karaoke machine. When they finished they noticed a shadowy figure sitting in a corner booth drinking some coffee. They all recognized him and the room went dead silent.

"Good morning, Ms. Twilight" said the dark unicorn.

"Good morning, Sir," responded the purple unicorn seemingly oblivious to the tension around her.

The faux alicorn smiled fiercely and turned around to look at them with his serpentine eyes.

"I've come to collect." He said.


End file.
